Tentación Escarlata
|diai =22 |mesi =12 |añoi =2007 |diaf =16 |mesf =1 |añof =2008 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev = |sig = }}"Sinopsis" __TOC__ RESUMEN TRAMA La Suma de Todos los Pecados ¿Te miró? ¿Juras por Dios que te miró? Ja ja ja…jurar por Dios en este lugar…Había olvidado mencionártelo; Dios no se encuentra aquí. No en una sombra escarlata donde el pecado es obispo de todos los bautismos carnales que estas oscuras calles han presenciado. ¿Hombre de poca Fe? La fe muere al intentar pasar esa línea que ves allá, esa línea que nosotros llamamos división hacia el Edén. ¿Cuándo ha muerto la Fe? Querido forastero, el cuando es lo de menos en este cuchitril, no aquí donde los días son meses y los meses decenios; aquí el cuando no existe y no existirá, no mientras un día signifique 24 horas mas de haber sobrevivido y no un día rutinario común de la vidilla que esos metropolitanos llevan. Dicen que en esta ciudad la ley no existe; y yo les aseguro que si existen, solo que no las leyes convencionales que ellos obedecen, cual acéfalos seres impensantes; no, aquí existen dos leyes, la supervivencia y el pecado; 7 artículos no fiscales que gritan desenfreno y una ley suprema que nace del desespero. Pero… ¿Dónde vas forastero…ya te quieres ir? Ja ja ja… me has hecho reír. No acabo de decirte que nadie retorna a la ciudad luego de venir aquí? No me crees? Suele pasar, nadie lo hace. Nadie cree que tu muerte esta marcada cuando ingresas aquí…absolutamente nadie… BANG BANG Hasta luego forastero, es mejor estar muerto, créemelo, es mil veces mejor. Estación de Policía, Frente a la Línea del Edén Demonios, otro muerto. –Dijo el policía mientras observaba con costumbre el reciente cadáver y a su agresor. Ya ni siquiera en las tardes puede uno sentarse a descansar. El policía se levanto de su hamaca y se arreglo el cinturón. Tomo su pistola y grito. Hey tu, si tu, el de camisa floreada; haz el favor de levantar ese cadáver? Sabes las reglas, lo matas, lo entierras. El tipejo de camisa floreada refunfuño un par de veces mientras levantaba el cadáver y lo botaba con dificultad dentro de un basurero público. Se llevo la billetera del cadáver y su reloj; con eso bastaba para comer ese día. Buen muchacho, si más gente fuera como tu Sombra Escarlata seria hasta un lugar agradable! Ahora vete muchacho, sino quieres que te quite lo poco que has robado. –grito el policía. Volvió a reposar en su hamaca, pero los gritos infernales del hoyo que llamaban Sombra Escarlata le producían escalofríos, aun para un residente antiguo. Decidió escuchar música en su recién regalado I Pod; allí sonaría su música favorita y olvidaría que existe una muerte jugando a las escondidas por allí. Mientras oía su música, no se percato que alguien se acercaba; sus entrecerrados ojos creyeron ver una sombra cualquiera y su ya durmiente cuerpo hizo menos que ayudar. La sombra se escurrió dentro de la comisaría y tomo algo que deseaba desde hacia mucho, unos archivos que se le había encargado al policía cuidar. Este ultimo no salía de su dormitante estado, y apenas viendo nuevamente la sombra solo pudo sonreír al oler aquel perfume de rosas que le recordaba a una fina mujer. Fue entonces cuando se percato. Fue entonces cuando supo quien había llegado. Raudo intento levantarse pero dos disparos ya habían sellado su pacto con el infierno. Moribundo, oso mirarla a los ojos y confirmo su pesadilla. Ella había vuelto a la ciudad, y tenia entre sus manos una lista de los principales jefes de las millones de mafias de ese escombro llamado ciudad. Pero…usted…Manhattan… - murmuro apenas el policía. Manhattan es divertido. Sombra Escarlata lo es más. –respondió sonriendo la elegante mujer en olor a rosas. Dos disparos mas hurtaron el hálito de vida restante del policía y con estos, una sonrisa elegante coreaba su cercana victoria. ---- Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac... CRASH La bombilla explotó y la joven maldijo por lo bajo. No es que esa puta bombilla sirviera de mucho, llevaba cinco minutos enteros delante del mugroso espejo maquillándose prácticamente a oscuras. Eran las once de la mañana y por lo más sagrado… ¡cuánto odiaba madrugar! “11 am. ¿A eso lo llamáis madrugar?” Diréis. Bien, tened en cuenta que ningún tipo de ley se atreve a cruzar la División hacia el Edén y las leyes de la lógica y la moralidad no son ninguna excepción. Por eso, ésta ciudad es del tipo en la que los horarios laborales comienzan a las 2 de la madrugada y terminan a las 8 de la mañana, salvo quizás, con la excepción del trabajo de la Muerte, una empleada fiel que nunca descansa. Y por lo que mentes aún lúcidas como las vuestras podréis deducir, honradez y decencia son dos de las cualidades que más escasean en este maldito lugar. Pero todo esto, son impresiones mías que sin duda alguna haréis vuestras, al mismo ritmo que vayáis descubriendo la historia. De vuelta a la habitación, Daniela Sinner estaba ya lista para abandonarla. Sin ningún tipo de miramientos cogió su chaqueta, atravesó el marco y ni siquiera cerró la puerta. Si alguien era tan idiota como para querer robarle una simple puerta no le detendría, con la consecuencia de que tampoco sería capaz de protegerle. Salió a la calle. La humedad y una gama de grises sin fin bañaban cada centímetro de aquel estercolero. No lo hacía conscientemente, demasiados años de práctica, pero sus caderas se contoneaban a cada paso que daba, incitando a la imaginación, retando al lívido, aumentando su clientela. -¡Toni! ¡Eh Toni! –la estruendosa voz de una chica joven la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Daniela se volvió y una simple mirada suya bastó para que la niña cayera en la cuenta de su error. –Oh Pop eres tú. Lo siento, te confundí con… Cogió aire, infló el chicle que mascaba creando una pompa y explotó. El ruido fue muy claro y revelador: POP. La mujer siguió su camino hasta que llegó al pequeño motel donde siempre tenían lugar sus encuentros. Cuando abrió la puerta él no la esperaba desnudo sobre la cama, toda una novedad. Escéptica miró más adentro y lo halló abrochándose los botones de la camisa. Dani, o Pop, como era más conocida en el mundillo, se cruzó de brazos, ladeó la cadera y lo miró fijamente mascando silenciosamente el chicle hasta que él se dio la vuelta. -Ya estás ahí –fue lo primero que dijo. -Teníamos una cita. -Ya lo sé nena, ¿qué crees sino que hacía aquí? ¿Dormir? -¿Adónde vas? -¿qué demonios significaba ese tono condescendiente después de haberle hecho trasladarse hasta allí? -Trabajo. Acaban de llamarme. -Diles que esperen. Mi tiempo es oro y yo estoy antes en tu lista de prioridades. –la mujer se encaminó hacia él, se colocó a su espalda y comenzó a recorrer el torso del hombre con sus manos, desabrochando los botones que ya estaban en el ojal. Él la paró. –Vamos Anton, hoy me he levantado muy cachonda –ella hundió su mano derecha dentro de sus pantalones. -No puedo nena, prometo que no tardaré mucho. -Yo tampoco. –le bajó la cremallera. -Mira Pop… -Mmmmm sí? El hombre se giró en redondo, dispuesto a posponer todo aquello. -Tengo que irme. Te llamo luego –le dio un beso en la mejilla y un buen manoseo en el culo. -Ya tengo planes para luego –le dijo ella de mala gana. -Los pospondrás. Sin añadir más, Anthony Stark abandonó la habitación del motel. -Será gilipollas. ---- Jefe! Jefe, espéreme, que hoy me toca llevarle a su reunión!. –Dijo el teniente Anemoi. Apúrate, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. –Respondió Anthony Stark Las llantas del coche gimieron y una estela de humo emborrascó el paisaje. El teniente visualizo apenas a una hermosa mujer al fondo de la habitación de la cual salía Stark, y de acuerdo a la goma de mascar explosiva que viese en ese fragmento de tiempo, pudo deducir que se trataba de la prostituta mas conocida de Sombra Escarlata; Pop. Pop. Una burbuja de goma de mascar, explosión de placer con extra de sabor. Todos hablaban de ella cual si fuese la diosa terrenal que decidió bajar al suelo para esparcir su evangelio seductor; una lluvia elitista que solo deja caer sus gotas de sexo a los pocos afortunados que no contasen con un paraguas. El oficial Anemoi había oído de ella, y muchas veces creyó que era un mito mundano creado para visualizar un poco de luz en todo el asqueroso oscurantismo que emanaba de la sombra catastralmente denominada ciudad. Aeros Anemoi había oído todo en esa ciudad, ya que con pocos años de vivir allí, la experiencia de seguir vivo mas de 30 días es digno de ser considerado una vida en el empirismo. Había oido hablar de dicha prostituta, y aun cuando la duda le corroía, las mujeres no eran objetos de su atención, solo de su libido. La atención la perdió cuando su ex esposa le demostró que ella era capaz de mofarse de su santo trabajo no solo cometiendo un crimen dentro de su hogar, sino también regalándole cornamenta a la cabeza ilusa del teniente. Si, infidelidad. Pero no de la barata donde cualquier obrero de bajo rango salarial y alto libido corporal se dedicaba a hacer poco o nada de lo contractuado y mucho o demás de lo prohibido; no, esta infidelidad no tenia nombre y mucho menos adjetivos, esta infidelidad no es de las comunes. Pero si tenia calificativo sexual…se llamaba homosexualidad, lesbianismo. El entonces oficial se encontraba apurado, ya que había comprado un par de rosas y unas deliciosas frutas bañadas en chocolate como tanto le gustaban a su querida Diana; el había pedido permiso para salir antes del trabajo y llevaba consigo una sonrisa debido a que le daría una sorpresa a su esposa. Tonto, la sorpresa se la llevaría el. Entro a su casa en silencio y s escabulló entre los pasillos hasta alcanzar la habitación; seguramente allí se encontraría ya que no estaba en la cocina. Dio dos pasos. Respiró. Dio otro paso más y abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de su mujer al ser sorprendida. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de una decisión como esa vez. Su mujer se encontraba dormida con la boca hacia arriba y mas de medio cuerpo desnudo expuesto a la luz. La otra mitad de su cuerpo estaba tapado…encima de ella se encontraba otra mujer; la cual podía ser inundada con adjetivos descriptores de su voluptuosidad, pero aun con esto las palabras serian mutas. Ambas dormían exhaustas de tanta agitación y las pocas gotas de sudor que debiesen haber estado allí cual fieles testigos de la falta de pudor realizado se habían evaporado junto con todo ese respiro sexual. El teniente se acerco a ambos cuerpos dormitantes y con su morbosa mano toco la espalda de la sensual desconocida; descendiéndola hasta encontrarse en un glúteo; firme como aquel pecado, sensual como ella misma. Luego levanto su mano y la poso sobre los labios de su mujer; esperaba esto las levantase pero el cansancio en sus cuerpos les había lanzado suicidamente sobre los brazos de Morfeo. Atónito aun, se sentó sobre una silla y observo fríamente a los cuerpos de ambas criminales. Una, morena y desconocida, de firmes glúteos y cintura pronunciada; un leve aroma a rosas le hacia pensar en una mujer elegante. Busco alguna imperfección cutánea pero la naturaleza había favorecido a la piel de la desconocida. “Sabrá a chocolate” pensó. Debajo se encontraba su esposa, una sencilla mujer rubia que se caracterizaba por ser apagada en los dominios sexuales pero encendida en su misión de ser esposa, madre y ama de casa. Ella así lo quería, siempre deseo ser una buena ama de casa. Ahora se encontraba cubierta por el cuerpo de su amante y por la posición, la pasión era solo un mito oculto de ella. Aeros se levanto, tomo una hoja de papel y un lapicero y empezó a escribir una nota. Pensó en algo sentimental pero luego se dijo a si mismo lo imbecil que era por escribir algo de esa índole. Decidió ser mas directo esta vez. “Te odio, Puta.”. Con eso esperaba ella entendiese que no solo no quería nada mas, sino que tampoco quería nada cerca. Dejo la nota debajo de un seno de la descocida y desenfundo su pistola. No las mataría, eso seria estupido. Bang. Un disparo hizo que se levantasen del dolor ambas mujeres. La desconocida tenia solo un rasguño, su esposa un agujero en la pierna. Aeros se fue en silencio de allí, no sin antes mirarlas fijamente. “Eres un puto desquiciado, pedazo de mierda. Pudiste matarnos”. Tu ya me mataste. –respondió el con furia y tristeza; y se fue. A las pocas horas, su jefe le había llamado. Era muy buen policía como para ser despedido, pero alguien había dicho que se le hiciese algo peor que dejarle sin trabajo. Iras a la Sombra Escarlata, eres el nuevo refuerzo policial de la zona. –sentencio su jefe frente Aeros. …. Detente he dicho. –Grito Anthony Stark. Eres sordo o que? Disculpe señor. Deje que le abra la puerta. –Respondió Aeros No, deja; que me bajo yo solo. No te olvides de recogerme en una hora. – Entendido señor. - ---- LUJURIA Hay una gran diferencia entre el simple Sexo y la auténtica Lujuria. No hay amor en esa cama, sus ocupantes solo comparten placer y profesión. Lo que sí abunda, lo que domina la escena, es el sentimiento de posesión al que se someten mutuamente. Una lucha desgarradora regada con el sudor de la excitación, los gemidos del placer y la sangre de las afiladas uñas sobre la piel. Recorre su cuello con la lengua erizando la piel de su compañera. Sus manos son ágiles a causa de la experiencia. Ese idiota de Stark le había dado plantón dejándola con ganas de sexo y toparse con aquella niñita recién llegada al barrio fue más un acto premeditado que del destino. Era tan dulce, toda su piel sabía tan bien... No podía resistirse, a cada segundo no podía sino desearla más que el instante anterior. Un deseo furioso de devorarla, de clavar sus dientes en su piel y de saborear el sabor óxido de su sangre. Bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo la niña chilló pero eso no le importó, al contrario, la animó a seguir profanando aquel inocente cuerpo. Su mano descendió el torso blaquecino de ella, estremeciéndolo al averiguar justo a donde iba. Las piernas de la niña se abrieron casi al instante y Dani se acomodó entre ellas, alcanzando aquel lugar íntimo que tanto ansiaba. Aplacando con los labios de ella, sus propias ansias saciadas. El ritmo comenzó a adquirir velocidad entre aquellas paredes, al son de una música lasciva que rezumaba sexo en cada corchea. Ambas gritaron y se saciaron. -Oye Daniela... -Llámame Pop... -¿Quedamos mañana? -la niña miraba a Dani desde la cama. Era preciosa, rubia, estaba desnuda y al buen criterio de Pop no podía tener más de dieciséis. -Tengo cosas que hacer -contestó distraídamente mientras se ponía la camiseta. -¿Pasado? -Quizás, ya te buscaré. -Sí, hazlo. -jovencitas... ¿qué extraña admiración podían ver en ella? Pop, una vez terminó de vestirse, se fue hacia la puerta del motel y la abrió dispuesta a irse. Al otro lado, cansado y con una cara de sorpresa, Anthony Stark volvía a la habitación que había alquilado esta mañana. -¿Todavía estás aquí? -preguntó, desviando la mirada hacia el interior y reparando en la joven protituta que dormía sobre su cama. -Alguien debía aprovechar esa cama, ya que tú no has querido hacerlo. -No es que no haya querido. Tenía trabajo. -¡Qué novedad! -Daniela apartó a Stark a un lado y empezó a caminar calle abajo, con un movimiento de caderas perfectamente calculado para dejar a cualquier hombre o mujer fuera de combate en cuestión de segundos. -¡No te pongas así, nena! ¿Qué pretendes que haga con la niñita de ahí dentro? -Seguro que se te ocurre algo -susurró. -¡Sabes que no me gustan las rubias! Pop dobló la esquina y perdió de vista y de oído a sus amantes. Seguió caminando, cansada y aún sudorosa. Era un día húmedo, lo que no ayudaba demasiado a pasar el calor. Tarareaba una canción mientras mascaba y hacía pompas con su chicle cuando un coche ajado y viejo se detuvo junto a ella. El conducto bajó la ventanilla. Era un joven policía, había aprendido a reconocerlos. No es que fuera feo, al contrario, Dani intuía que bajo toda aquella capa de amargura y cansancio de vivir había un cuerpo atlético y una cara atractiva. -¿Toni Sinner? Incluso su voz exudaba sensualidad. -Soy Pop -el poli sacó su placa y se la mostró. -Teniente Anemoi. Me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted, "señorita" Sinner. OTROS Notas *Recuperado de Webarchive. Anotaciones